The switch
by dibs4ever
Summary: Somehow Dick and Wally wake up one morning, not only to realize that they have time traveled to the future but they have also switched bodies with their 15-year-old sons. How will they react to future events, and more importantly how will they get back to their right time and bodies when they don't even know whats going on themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Aiming for this to be a short story, 3 chapters. I know I do** too **many stories with these characters that I made up but I honestly live them haha, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick Grayson blinked his eyes open expecting to see the familiar gray wall of his bedroom that was decorated with a Flying Grayson's poster. Instead though he saw a beige colored wall with a poster of Batman

What happened last night Dick thought, trying to figure out where he was, he pushed himself up out of the bed and made his way down the stairs of the unfamiliar house, it was more like a manor. It was much smaller then Wayne manor though

He found the kitchen only to see a young red-headed girl, probably about 12 sitting at the table eating cereal. She looked like Barbara but at the same time she didn't, then again, she couldn't be Barbara this girl was at least 3 years younger than them

"Can I help you?" the girl asked catching him staring at her

Dick shook his head "No, I umm, where are we?" he asked the girl

She rose an eyebrow "Your so weird, did something happen while you were on patrol last night?"

Dick continued to look at her as she went back to her cereal, she was eating Frosted Flakes, his favorite

"Boy Wonder, why aren't you dressed," a slightly familiar voice said walking into the kitchen

Dick turned to look at her "Babs?" he said feeling slightly relieved to see a familiar face yet at the same time confused since she looked older. In a good way, Barbara was always beautiful, but right now she looked like a grown woman and not a 16-year-old teenaged girl

She turned to look at him "Just because your dad is away on Justice League work does not mean you can call me that" she said sending him a teasing smile

"Dad?" Dick said confused

Barbara rose an eyebrow "Are you okay?"

"He's been acting weird all morning mom" the redheaded girl spoke up

"Mom?" Dick said feeling even more confused

Barbara stepped forward "Are you feeling okay Nathan? Did something happen on Patrol that Uncle Damian threatened you not to tell me about?" she questioned as she ran her hand through his hair

Dick remained silent _Nathan, Uncle Damian_ who was she talking about

"See mom I told you he's being weird" he heard the red-headed girl say again

"Leah be nice to your older brother" Barbara scolded

 _Brother_ Dick thought again

"Nate are you okay? Do I need to take you down to the cave and run a blood test?" she questioned

Dick shook his head "Ah no, I'm fine" he assured her "I'll umm go upstairs and get dressed for school?" he said

Barbara nodded slowly "Okay, sounds good"

He made his way back to the bedroom that he had come out of earlier, and began searching for what looked like school clothes. He looked in the mirror for the first time and immediately scrunched up his eyebrows

The face in the mirror wasn't him, although he looked a lot like him with tan skin, dark hair and blue eyes there were some differences. His ears were smaller, and his nose was different. Other than that he did look like himself though. _So, this was what Nathan looks_ like he thought

He knew that the adult Barbara would probably be up soon to check on him, so he decided to get dressed

"Huh, Gotham Academy uniform," he said as he opened the closet

He pulled the school uniform off its hanger, when he took his shirt off he looked down at the stranger's body and noticed the scars that decorated it. Dick shrugged and continued getting dressed, the scars didn't surprise him, honestly, he had more scars then this guy. But still, it was unusual for someone his age to have scars like that.

* * *

Wally blinked his eyes open and looked at his bedside, expecting to see his minifridge that sat next to it, instead though he was met with. A Bow and Arrow?

He sat up, he didn't fall asleep at Artemis' last night. Otherwise, he would have been met by her Alice in Wonderland poster. Besides his mom would have killed him if he hadn't come home last night.

He sat up on the bed and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom

"It's about time you woke up" he heard a female voice say.

Wally turned to look in the doorway

"Artemis?" he mumbled seeing a blonde girl in the doorway. She didn't really look like Artemis, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a Gotham academy uniform, but the bright green eyes and different facial features threw him off. Then again who else would it be

The blonde girl made a weird face "Sometimes I wonder how we're twins" she shook her head "Get dressed" she said as she continued to walk by the door

"Twins?" he said to himself as he got out of the bed, on the dresser, there was a photo of the blonde-haired girl along with a blonde-haired boy who looked about the same age. They were both in Gotham Academy uniforms

"Huh, either rich kids or scholarship recipients," he said to himself. He found a poster on the other side of the room with the Green Arrow symbol on it.

Wally ran his hand through his hair then made his way down the hallway finally finding the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror surprised at his own reflection

There staring back at him was the same blonde boy from the photo in the bedroom, his eyes and freckles matched his own, but this boy had blonde hair just like the girl from the hallway.

There was a knock on the door "In a minute" Wally yelled

"Mark? Are you dressed? Your breakfast is getting cold and Melanie will be mad if you make her late for school" he heard Artemis' voice

Quickly Wally swung the voice open "Arty" he quickly pulled her into a hug then pulled back and looked her over "Wow, you look nice" he said noticing she looked different

She looked at him oddly "Mark?"

Wally shook his head "Why are you calling- "then he remembered he wasn't in his body "Right, I'm Mark" he said releasing her

"Yes, and I am your mother so call me Artemis again and I will throw your breakfast away" she warned

Wally couldn't help but smile, wait did she say, _mother_

"Now go get dressed, you have 15 minutes" she shooed

Wally nodded and waited for her to step away. He was a speedster he could easily get dressed in 15 minutes.

He attempted to run but found himself tripping over his feet and falling face first on the floor, right in front of a pair of shoes

"What are you doing? "the blonde girl asked looking down at him

"Melanie?" he asked trying his luck

She rolled her eyes "Yes, I swear dad leaves for a week on Justice league stuff and you turn into a freak" she said before walking away

At normal speed, Wally found the Gotham Academy uniform and got dressed.

He had to take his pancakes to go since the Melanie girl who he assumed was Mark's twin was nagging at him about he was going to ruin her perfect attendance

* * *

"Well, since we are late I don't get to see Nathan. Since you have the first period with him do me a favor and tell him I'll see him at lunch" Melanie said as they approached the fancy school

Wally gave her a confused nod, he watched the girl as she made her way into the school, this girl really reminded him of Artemis.

When he walked into the school he wondered the halls confused about where to go next, he knew nothing about this school only that Dick, Barbara, and Artemis went here.

Then he saw what appeared to be a familiar face, quickly he shuffled through the crowd of students

"Dick," he said as he grabbed the kids shoulder and quickly spinning him around

The boy looked at him confused "You know me?" he asked

Wally studied the boys face, he looked like Dick yet at the same time he didn't

"Is your name Dick Grayson?" Wally asked slightly confused

He looked at him oddly "What's your name?" he asked

Wally remained silent, not sure how to respond

The boy who resembled Dick continued to look at Wally, staring into his green eyes

"Wally?" Dick said his face lighting up

Quickly Wally nodded his head "Yeah"

"Man, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Dick said happily "Well you know, some of you-wait who are you?" Dick asked looking him over

Wally shrugged "I don't know, but I think my name is Mark. What about you? You look like you but not completely" he said as he looked at the body is friend possessed

"I'm pretty sure it's Nathan, that's what Babs was calling me anyway," Dick said scratching the back of his neck

"Barbara? You saw Barbara?" Wally asked

Dick nodded "Yeah but she wasn't my Barbara if that makes sense, she was – "

"A woman, who told you to call her mom?" Wally cut him off

Dick nodded "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Wally shrugged "Same thing happened with Artemis this morning, I also have a twin sister. Well, Mark has a twin sister-Melanie. She told me that since I made her late she will see you at lunch"

"Me?" Dick pointed to himself

"Well, Nathan" Wally corrected

Dick nodded "We have to figure out what is going on"

Wally nodded in agreement

"West, Grayson what do you think you are doing? The bell rang 10 minutes ago" a stern voice boomed behind them

Dick and Wally turned to see an adult woman, who looked like a principle approached them.

They looked at the woman slightly confused.

"Mark West and Nathan Grayson, you never cause problems," she said tapping her foot waiting for them to respond

"West?" Wally stuttered

"Grayson?" Dick questioned

The woman sighed "Come on you two, I'll escort you to your class, and let you off the hook this time" she waved for them to follow

As they walked down the hall Wally and Dick exchanged confused glances

 _Where were they? Was it another earth, or dimension? How did they get here? And why did these kids have their last names_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy with the reviews this story is getting, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Nathan Grayson groaned as he rolled over on his bed. He blinked his eyes open to see the gray walls of Wayne Manor, he could see the Flying Grayson's poster that decorated the wall. Nathan pushed himself up. Why was he in his dad's old bedroom at Wayne Manor? Sure, he had stayed in this room before when he slept over at his grandfathers, but he could have sworn he went back to his home last night after patrol.

He sat up and blinked his eyes, surprised at how clearly, he was seeing. He looked around the room, usually when he stayed at Wayne Manor during school nights Alfred would have his school uniform laid out for him when he woke up. But this morning the uniform was nowhere to be found.

Nathan stretched his back and rubbed his eyes before making his way out of the room to ask Alfred where his uniform was at, his friends wouldn't be happy with him if he was late for school.

As he tiredly made his way down the hallway he bumped into someone. He looked up and had to squint his eyes

"Grandpa Bruce?" He looked like his grandfather, but he looked quite younger

Bruce looked at him oddly, "Just because I called it an early night for you doesn't mean you can call me grandpa"

Nathan looked at him oddly "What do you- "he was cut off my Alfred's voice

"Master Dick, I put your uniform in your room" he spoke

Nathan turned to look at him thinking maybe his dad was behind him, only to see Alfred standing there

"Well Dick, you heard the boss chum," Bruce said ruffling Nathan's hair "Go get dressed I'll meet you downstairs in a bit for coffee and breakfast"

Quickly Nathan turned and watched Bruce follow Alfred down the stairs

He went back to his father's old bedroom "Dad?" He said as he began walking in. Thinking maybe perhaps his father was in the bedroom

There was no answer, he walked through the room toward the adjoining bathroom only to find it empty too.

But as he walked by the mirror he immediately jumped back.

The image in the mirror wasn't him, but he did recognize the face. He had only ever seen this in photographs though

"Dad?" He whispered as he got a better look at himself in the mirror. He looked just like the photos he had seen of his father in high school.

"What happened last night," he thought out loud

He quickly threw on the school uniform and went downstairs

"Hey ugh, Bruce!" He said awkwardly as he approached the table where Alfred already had a cup of coffee and breakfast laid out for him

Bruce looked at him signaling for him to continue

"What Ummm, did we do on patrol last night?" He asked

Bruce shrugged "Flash and I sent Robin and Kid Flash out to stop a few robberies. We figured it'd be good team building."

Nathan scrunched ho his eyebrows "And am I, Robin?" He asked pointing to himself

Bruce slowly nodded "Yes, who else would you be?" He asked

Nathan shook his head "Nobody"

"Am I too late for breakfast?" A childlike voice asked as it entered the kitchen

A dark-haired boy flopped down at the empty seat

"Of course, not master Jason I prepared your plate already," Alfred said placing the plate in front of him

A wide grin spread on the boy's face who was probably about 14.

"Uncle Jason?" Nathan whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear

"Gee Alfie these are the best!" Jason said with a mouthful of blueberry muffin

Nathan couldn't help but look at the boy oddly. He had heard the stories about what his uncle was like before the Lazarus pit but seeing it was a whole new level of odd. Not as odd as waking up in your father's body 18 years in the past but still weird.

"Do I have something on my lip?" Jason asked with his mouth full of food

Nathan quickly shook his head "Oh no I was just- "

Jason laughed "Your acting like I'm going to attack you for staring at me for too long. It's all good."

Nathan shrugged "Your just so... happy"

Jason rose an eyebrow "Of course I'm happy, I'm living better than I've ever lived in my life"

* * *

Once Alfred dropped him off at school he made his way into the busy hallway. How was he supposed to get out of this when he didn't even know what happened? Would

"Dick!" He heard a female voice say

When he turned the person, he saw walking toward him; frightened him, relieved him and freaked him out all at the same time

"Mom" he gasped without thinking

As Barbara got closer to him she furrowed her eyebrows "Did you just call me mom?" She asked confused

Nathan shook his head "No I said moment, as in just a moment because I needed to tie my shoe "he pointed down

"But your shoes don't have laces?" She said confused

Nathan smiled "Which is exactly why you didn't see me tie it"

Barbara tilted her head "Your acting weird. Did something happen on patrol? I told you to contact me if you needed my help."

Nathan shook his head "No everything was fine Barbara"

"Barbara? What are we being serious right now Richard?" She grinned

Nathan forced a smile to avoid suspicion, he knew his mom teased his dad like this when she wanted him to call her by her special nickname

"Babs," He said trying his best to say it in the way his dad would

She sent him a satisfied smile but before she could say anything else he was whisked away by a gust of wind

Nathan found himself standing outside of the school building looking at a slightly familiar redhead

"Uncle- "he caught himself and cleared his throat "I mean Wally"

Wally shook his head "Thank God your Nathan"

Nathan looked at him for a moment "Wait, Mark"

Mark nodded his head "I woke up this morning and I was in my dad's old bedroom, confused out of my mind. Do you know what happened?" He asked

Nathan shook his head "All I know at this point is I woke up at Wayne Manor in my dad's teenage body" he said looking down at himself

"At least you didn't wake up to a flirty text from your mom," Mark said pulling out a cell phone. Nathan took the phone and read the text

 _Good morning handsome, can't wait to see you tonight I'll wear your favorite dress ;)_

"What are you doing?" Mark asked as he watched his friend type on the phone

Nathan handed the phone back to him "As weird as it is, she thinks your Wally West. You have to text her back like your him. Otherwise, you could mess up the time continuum."

Mark read the text "Babe that sounds amazing, but I woke up with a bad stomach bug. I don't think I can make it"

The redhead shook his head "That's easier said than done. She's my mom Nate! I bet your parents aren't even together yet"

Nathan nodded "Now that you point it out, I was talking to her when you came and swept me away. She didn't seem like they were together so based the cheesy love story my father insists on telling I'd say my dad is about 15 or 16 years old"

Mark nodded "So that puts me at what 18?"

Nathan nodded

"Dude this is weird, how are you not freaking out! I'm about to hyperventilate here" mark said grabbing his head

Nathan shrugged and opened his mouth to talk before Mark cut him off

"Let me guess, Grandpa Bats has trained you for situations like this?"

Nathan nodded in response

Mark rolled his eyes "How am I not surprised"

Nathan looked at his friend who was now in his uncle's body "How does it feel?" He asked

Mark looked up at him knowing what he meant "Honestly? Amazing, all my life I've wondered what it felt like to be a speedster. I was always jealous of not inheriting the gene, but it's such a rush" he admitted

Nathan smiled "I bet"

"Now how are we going to get back in our bodies and time?" Mark asked

Nathan sighed "I'm going to scope out what might have happened during patrol. Maybe pick up some clues. Until then if anything happens go along with it. We don't want to screw anything up. Remember you are Wally West so just do what you think your dad would do."

* * *

Robin was crouched down overlooking the Gotham city below. It was weird, being in his father's Robin suit while also looking at his mother crouched down next to him in a Batgirl suit. Batman was across town patrolling

"Ugh, I wish someone would do something interesting. It's so boring tonight." Batgirl groaned

He looked at her and smiled "Yeah, I but it's Gotham I something is bound to happen" he tried to sound casual as he continued to scan the city

"I know one thing we can do to pass time" he heard Batgirl say before he could even realize it her lips were pressed against his

Nathan pulled back as fast as he could and did a flip moving as far away from her as possible

"Dick is something wrong?" Barbara asked walking toward him

Dick shook his head "N-No everything's fine" he stuttered

Barbara looked at him oddly "Really, because you never pass up an opportunity to make out?"

Nathan continued to back away from the teenaged girl who would one day be his mom "R-really why would we make out?" He asked sending her his best Grayson smirk, so she thought he was just teasing her

To his relief Barbara stopped walking and smiled at him "I don't know we just do sometimes, kissing buddies is what I think you refer to it as right?" She asked

With that bit of information, he knew exactly how old his dad was right now. Based on his dad's stories right after he turned 16 right before he joined the Teen Titans. He and his mom became kissing buddies. They weren't dating, and they weren't exactly friends with benefits, they were just friends who enjoyed making out when they were bored.

Nathan slowly nodded "Right, well the reason I umm don't want to kiss you is because I haven't felt well today" he excused

Barbara nodded "Oh Artemis texted me something about Wally not feeling well and canceled their date"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, that's it Wally and I went on patrol together last night, so I don't want to risk giving it to you"

Barbara nodded again "Makes sense, you know I'd hate to ruin my perfect attendance. Why don't you head back home? I'll tell B that you weren't feeling good. It's a slow night we can manage on our own."

Nathan sighed "That would be preferable, thanks" he shot off his grappling hook giving Barbara one last wave before jumping off. When he was far enough away he took out his (dads) phone and scrolled to the contact under Wally texting him

 _"We have got to figure out a way back ASAP"_

* * *

After school Dick waited for Wally outside of the school, hoping to go to the Batcave and see if he could dig anything up on the computer.

He saw a blonde-haired girl approaching him with bright green eyes

"Nate, why didn't you meet me for lunch?" She asked with a smile still pressed against her lips

 _Melanie_ , Nathan presumed

"Melanie?" He asked

She nodded "Yes, are you not wearing your contacts?" She asked letting out a friendly chuckle

Melanie looked at him oddly "You're not? How did you even get through the day?" She asked. Without hesitation, she spun him around and dug through his backpack. Once she retrieved what she wanted she turned him back around.

The blonde girl slipped a pair of glasses on his face, his vision instantly becoming clearer "That would explain the headache" he mumbled to himself

Melanie rolled her eyes "You are such a doofus" she shoved him lightly

Dick let out a nervous chuckle and was thankful to see Wally-well Mark approaching them.

"Hey, nice glasses," Wally said stifling back a laugh

Melanie shifted her eyes looking at them suspiciously "So where are we heading? "She asked as they began walking down the sidewalk

"Mark and I are going to the Batcave for research" Dick explained. Hoping the girl wouldn't want to tag along

"Batcave, why would you go there, why don't you just go to the Nightcave?" Melanie asked

"Nightcave?" Wally asked

Melanie nodded slowly "Yes as in the secret headquarters under Grayson manor."

Wally and Dick nodded as if they knew what she was talking about. They followed Melanie down a dark alleyway one that was familiar to Dick since this is where the zeta tube he took to the mountain was located

"I think I'm going to go to the cave to train with Leah and whoever else from The Team is there," she said stopping and turning towards them

"The Team!" Wally and Dick said at the same time. The team was _in this world?_

Melanie nodded "Yes The Team. Are you two okay today?"

Both boys shrugged "We're fine" they said in unison

Melanie looked around as if she was making sure the coast was clear, then She ran at an extremely abnormal speed. Before Dick could even blink he was pressed up against the wall a few feet away from Wally who was watching in shock

"You're a speedster" Dick gasped, his hands still being held above his head by the girl

She smiled "Not the usual nickname you have for me"

"What do I usually call you?" He asked giving a grin to seem as if he were teasing her

"You're really going to make me say my own nickname you gave me? Normally you'd call me 'Fast Lane' "she grinned

Dick let out a chuckle this Nate guy had come up with a pretty cool nickname for a speedster

The girl quickly pressed her lips against Dick's, well Nathan's

She pulled back and looked at him "It's been 3 days since we've been able to kiss. Kiss me Wonder Boy" she smiled as she pressed her lips against his again

A second later the girl pulled back. "I'll see you guys later. Maybe you both won't be acting weird when I get back" she waved as she entered the telephone booth.

Dick slowly turned to look at Wally whose jaw was dropped

"She's The speedster!?" He said as if that was the most surprising thing

Dick shook his head as he wiped his mouth "I just got kissed by a speedster, I feel like I know what it's like to kiss you"

Wally shrugged "Hey Artemis enjoys it"

Dick looked at him oddly "Yeah and apparently this Nate guy does too, come on let's go find out what is going on"


End file.
